Stuck
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: one shot, William Lennox has found out that not all Autobots are awe-inspiring like Optimus Prime. Really, this isn't the first time a mech got himself stuck this week


Queen's Notes: It was late, and I wanted to write. No point just wanted to see a bot stuck XD

 **Stuck**

 _Ding-Meng! Ding-Meng!_

It took almost everything he had not to groan aloud as Major heard the loud chime that his phone and two others almost pelted out. The man glanced to who he was with, one of the older men seemed to recognize the sound as he checked his own phone while William Lennox took his own out as well.

The man was greeted first with the image of his daughter, a moment of relief at seeing the background before checking the text messages that were coming in, from four numbers, two he knew. Reading over them quickly he was starting to stand up from the meeting, "Sirs, I'm sorry I have to save someone."

"Lennox?" one of the elder men, white haired but still very active looked up from, admittedly, was peeking at the phone of the man next to him. John Keller frowned, but the Secretary of Defense had learned very quickly what might look like panic in texts and calls regarding their off world guests really was not worth a panic. Cultural miss-communication was about ninety percent of what the problems people had boiled down. The sheer size of the mechs seemed to fill in the rest and overlap, despite how much he had seen the mechs being careful, some new humans just had panic reactions to even the smallest of the Autobots.

"Looks like someone got stuck again." The Magor said standing up, he glanced around as he was already moving, "I'll be back to finish my report."

"Is there any way we can see if we can get some bigger doors in the barracks?" Keller asked with a sigh, no one protesting Lennox leaving, as the younger man had become quite a bit better and dealing with some of the mechs.

As experience as everyone was in the room, really, it was almost like being looked at like a child sometimes when dealing with a few of the Autobots. Millions of years of experience behind their youngest, let alone the veteran warriors, the treatment had Secretary Keller starting to shift some of his own behavior to the younger men and woman he interacted with. Hearing a vernation of his own words he used, snapped at him from Ironhide in a bad mood was enough to make many back pedal.

Or pee themselves.

How Magor Lennox could stand at foot level and exchange yelling threats with Ironhide, and Ratchet, no one knew.

The man in question jogged outside, spotting the buck of a new mech, top…spine? Something like that, he was on the other side of a building and walking to the sound of yelling. He wasn't the only attracted by possible chaos, humans and mech that could, were moving to get a look. Lennox recognized one of the new mechs, trying not to frown or show more than provisional as he saluted the lanky green mech.

Roadbuster flashed grin that showed fangs, his visor a marble mix of colors, shifting to an interested blue-green as he diverted to meet and follow the human. "Oy Lad, what the frag is happening?"

"Something about the recruits." Lennox paused, slowing and eyed Roadbuster. The Wrecker Foreman tilted his head to look down over his chest at the woman, snorted and kept walking to find out what was going on. The man picked up his feet into a jog to keep up, wondering if he could get away with riding on the mech's foot like Ironhide would let Lennox. Roadbuster and his Wreckers had, actually flicked a few humans in the months he had been on earth.

...granted very few blamed them, considering the walking asses that talked to the Wreckers like they were just machines.

The man rolled his eyes once he got to the area the 'chaos,' waving a hand at two figures he recognized in many clustered around the building used for the 'new recruits.' A new system was being used to start integrating new humans with the new mechs, though few 'recruits' were truly that. Right now though...

Lennox was both amused and exasperated as he stopped beside a dark skinned man and a not-man, "Epps, Blaster... good god who didn't go to his class?"

"Two men slept in, he only got a hold of one though." The silver and gold mech said as there was an angry buzzing and scolding in the front of them. Blaster looked over, standing at six feet with a build more like the larger mecha, not the wiry Frenzy, he was the smallest of the Autobots that arrived so far. No less dangerous despite his preferred none-combatant roll, though Blaster was friendly. "And then he got stuck."

"Evac's been lecturing for about twenty minutes now," Robert Epps said checking his phone, not bothering to hide his grin. "It's pretty impressive, he's stuck but still teaching?"

Lennox finally grinned as he listened to the blue mech explaining the benefits of different sized team members. The blue mech was relatively new, but had happily dived into working with humans, showing a talent for helping humans getting used to working with Autobots. So he was assigned to do just that. The man ran a hand over his face, starting closer as he heard Roadbuster barking out a laugh and leaning over to tug at one of Evac's pedes.

"Stop that," Evac frowned lightly kicking his leg as he shifted, feeling the door frame crack around his left arm. He was laying stretched out, the mech's left shoulder quiet firmly stuck in the door frame, the rest of the arm was in the human made stricter.

"Evac?" Lennox asked coming up behind the mech, tapping on his shoulder. "This is the third time this week."

"Second." Evac protested, kicking at the Wrecker again as his pede was poked at.

"Can you let the recruit go at least?" Lennox asked peering through a small gap between the door frame and blue armor, where a wide-eyed man was being held in he mech's hand. Possibly being laughed at by who else was inside.


End file.
